Iracebeth of Crims
Iracebeth of Crims was born to the King and Queen of Underland. Even though she was the eldest, her parents saw from an early age that she had malign tendencies and was often childish and petty. As such, when the time came, her parents left the crown to their younger daughter, Mirana of Marmoreal. Story At Salazen-Grum, Alex finds herself in the Red Queen's court. The Queen singles her out for having "an unusually large key", and invites her to play croquet with her. Shortly after, they stumble upon a giant Alice, who McTwisp quickly disguises as "Um". The three then sit down to some tea and are entertained by the Tweedles, whom the Queen refers to as her "Fat Boys". Later on, Cleo shows up and has a long conversation with the Queen about fear, love, and respect. She says that only fear can garner her the respect and admiration of her people. Though not entirely convinced of this, the Queen agrees, and sets her mind on crushing her little sister once and for all. Little does she know that this is all just part of Cleo's plot to use the Queen's negative emotions to spawn countless Unversed. When Anthony stumbles into Underland on Frabjous Day, he is met by The Mad Hatter, who whisks him away to the Chessboard Fields. There, Anthony watches as Alice begins to fight the Jabberwocky. Alice fights valiantly for some time, but then the sword gets knocked from her hand. In order to save Alice, Anthony jumps in front of the Jabberwocky, cutting off its tongue when it goes to strike Alice. This causes the Red Queen to set her forces on Anthony and Alice, and initiates a Double Boss Battle against both the Red Queen and the Jabberwocky. After her defeat, the Red Queen is sentenced to banishment, along with Ilosovic Stayne. Stayne tries to kill her, but is foiled by the Hatter, and so the two are dragged away, presumably to be dumped in some remote location far from polite society. Fighting Style Main Article: Red Queen (Boss) Main Article: Jabberwocky (Boss) While preferring not to fight herself, if forced to she will engage others in combat. Her own techniques consist mainly of simple swings with her scepter, but she will also summon up Card Soldiers to attack for her. Her Jabberwocky is also a favorite in terms of hired help. When Anthony fights her, he actually ends up fighting waves of Unversed, who were made by the Queen's childish fear and hatred, which was then given form by Cleo. Quotes *''"Any girl with such an unusually large key is welcome in my court!"'' - To Alex *''"You're probably right... Still, there's nothing to say I can't be feared AND loved, is there?" -'' To Cleo *''"Hello, Um. ... It is MY crown! 'I '''am the eldest!" - To Alice and then Mirana. See Also *Underland *The White Queen *The Mad Hatter *Alice Kingsleigh *The Cheshire Cat *The White Rabbit *Absolem *The Doormouse *Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum *The Jabberwocky Category:Bosses Category:Kingdom Hearts: Shadows of Eternity Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Characters (SoE) Category:Villains